Meeting the love of you life
by SlifofinaDragon
Summary: HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY TO ONE AND ALL! You live with the Vargas family, but then learn of there tradition of the family household, and you meet Antonio Fernandez Carriedo. contains lemon and vore. I don't own hetalia, the characters, or the song being used.


Meeting the Love of your Life (Lemon-vore)

SpainxShrunken!Chubby!Reader

Happy Valentine's Day to: Marshallesslover9

(Name) is a young girl as she is (age) years old with (h/c) hair, (e/c) eyes, she wears a (f/c) dress, and chubby as she was going to meet with her future husband as it was Valentine's Day with her Adopted Grandpa and her new brothers Feliciano and Lovino. Now how did this all happen, well lets go a to a day ago.

~Flashback to Spain's axe slashing the screen~

(Name) was at the age in getting married as it's been a tradition in the Vargas household even though (Name) was adopted since both Lovino and Feliciano always wanted to have a little sister and they found her out on the street. When they brought her to their Grandpa, he immediately adopted her into their family, and she became (Name) Vargas.

(Name) was playing with her cousin Romeo Vargas along with Lovino and Feliciano in playing soccer just outside of the house, but then their Grandpa then said, "(Name) could you-a come in, please?" "Oh sure I'm coming." (Name) said as she leaves the others, (Name) then walks in the house, and then walks to the living room as she sits in one of the chairs across from her Grandpa; (Name) said, "Is there something wrong, Grandpa?" "No no there isn't, but I-a should tell you-a something really important, (Name), and that is-a in this familia. You turn-a to a certain age, you-a get married by-a who we-a choose, (Name)." Grandpa said and (Name) was surprised and shock in hearing this as she said, "I-I understand Grandpa. When do I meet him?" "You-a meet him tomorrow morning for-a Valentine's Day." Grandpa said and (Name) said, "Very well Grandpa." "Alright then-a I'll-a let him know immediately." Grandpa said and with that it was the new start of her life.

~Flashback ends with Spain's axe slashing the screen once more~

So (Name) was now inside of the house as she was sitting in the living room alone as she wonder of who is her groom to be as her Grandpa and her brothers were talking to them. (Name) was nervous in thinking of what if he doesn't like her, what he looks like, what he's going think of her and many of other thing s that were going through her mind. She then started to think of what if something goes wrong when they first meet and other thing; so to keep her calm she starts to sing like a prayer to herself, but didn't notice that someone had walked in.

Ancestors hear my plea

Help me not to make a fool of me

And to not uproot my family tree

Keep my father standing tall

(Name) felt better after singing to herself, but then she hears an unfamiliar Spanish accent said, "That was beautiful, mi amor." (Name) turns around behind her in seeing a man with brown messy hair, green eyes, and he wears of what it looked like a matador's uniform and then (Name) then gets up and stands up as she said, "Oh um thank you, I-I'm (Name) Vargas, sir." "Oh so you're my bride to be, the name is Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, mi amor." Antonio said as he walks over to her and takes her hand in kissing it; (Name) blushes crimson red as she never realize that he would this handsome. Antonio then pulls (Name) into a hug and then (Name) picks (Name) up bridal style as he starts to walks back to his room as he said, "Your family already left so we can have our time together, mi amor." They both arrived to his room and Antonio carries (Name) to his bed as he then set her down gently as he then handcuffs her to the bed; then climbs on the bed in straddling her legs as he takes off both of their clothes in leaving them both completely naked. (Name) blushes as Antonio then places his lips onto (Name)'s lips and (Name) kisses back as Antonio pushes his tongue into (Name)'s mouth. (Name) moans in the kiss as Antonio then pulls away and starts to kiss down her neck in trying to find her sensitive spot; he finds it as (Name) moans loud as he starts to lick, nip, and suck in the spots that were sensitive on her body.

(Name) moans as he then goes to her breast and starts to suck and lick on her nipples; (Name) then couldn't take it anymore as she said, "An-Antonio st-stop teasing me." "As you wish, mi amor." Antonio said as he pulls away and licks his fingers in coating them with his saliva. He then pulls his fingers away as he then pushes one finger in at a time into her entrance in doing a scissor motion and thrusting his fingers in trying to find her sweet spot. (Name) then moans loudly as Antonio then that he found her sweet spot and he pulls his fingers out as he carefully pushes his member into her entrance; (Name) nods her head in letting Antonio to go ahead. Antonio starts to thrust into (Name) as she moans loudly as Antonio hits her sweet spot. Antonio continues to thrust into (Name) as she then couldn't take it anymore as she said, "A-Antonio, I-I'm about to..." "I know, mi amor, let's do it together." Antonio said as they then both came into one another at the same time. Antonio then pulls out of (Name) as he pulls out a vial and undoes the cuffs off of (Name); he opens the vial as he pours it on top of (Name) as he said, "The fun isn't over yet, mi amor." (Name) was about to say something when she starts to shrink and she stops as she was now two inches tall; Antonio opens his mouth as wide as he could as he sticks his tongue out in scooping (Name) up into his mouth. (Name) giggles into the feeling of his hot wet tongue as she was now inside of his mouth and Antonio carefully closes his mouth in so not to hurt her as he starts to move his tongue; he moans in the taste of (Name) as she blushes crimson red and moans as well.

Antonio then tilts his head back in swallowing her as he places his fingers at his throat in feeling a small bulge going down his throat. (Name) continues to go down his hot wet tight throat as she moans in the feeling as it felt like hugs and kisses; she then felt an opening under her as she knew it was Antonio's stomach as she enters inside of his stomach. Antonio felt (Name) inside of his stomach as he burps, a small bulge appears on his stomach, and he then said, "Are you comfortable in there, mi amor?" (Name) was now inside of his stomach as she snuggles against his stomach muscle as it encases her and she listens to his breathing and hearting as it was hot, wet, and not too tight; she said, "I love it Antonio." "That's good to know, mi amor, and now when don't we get some rest. I love you, Happy Valentine's Day and good night, mi amor." "I love you too, Happy Valentine's Day to you too, and good night to you too, Antonio." (Name) said as she then closes her (e/c) eyes in going to sleep and Antonio does the same in going to sleep a she smiles as they both knew that both found the love of their life.

THE END


End file.
